Battle for Dream Island Again
Battle for Dream Island Again, otherwise known as BFDIA, is the successor to Battle for Dream Island. It features 12 returning contestants from BFDI, along with 10 new contestants (6 are the recommended characters from the 1st season), which were voted onto the show by the viewers. Also, unlike the last season, the show is hosted by 3 different hosts, they are TV, Puffball Speaker Box and Firey Speaker Box, instead of the Speaker Announcer who hosted Season 1. Overview This season involves 22 inanimate objects (12 veteran, 10 rookies) that were voted by the viewers to compete for Dream Island, which despite declaring a winner last season, still doesn't have an owner. The contestants are divided up into 2 teams, and before a contest, players may switch teams if they want to. Contests are chosen by spinning a wheel, and the winning team gets immunity, while the losing team are up for elimination. The viewers vote by rating (liking/disliking) contestants' videos. The contestant with the most likes on his/her video can spin a wheel, and recieve a prize depending on when the wheel stops, while the contestant who has the most dislikes on his/her video is eliminated and sent to the Tiny Loser Chamber. And, it seems that the TLC is in the LOL (Locker of Losers) Contestants :See also: Battle for Dream Island Again Elimination Table Returning contestants * Rocky - 1008 votes * Firey - 724 votes * Teardrop - 585 votes * Needle - 489 votes * Spongy - 456 votes * Pin - 405 votes * Tennis Ball - 359 votes * Coiny - 334 votes * Pencil - 320 votes * Match - 315 votes * Ice Cube - 313 votes * Golf Ball - Joined differently Debuting contestants * Nickel - 892 votes * Bomby - 582 votes * Dora - 439 votes * Ruby - 381 votes * Donut - 307 votes * Fries - 303 votes * Book - 296 votes * Yellow Face - 292 votes * Puffball - 291 votes * Gelatin - Joined differently Gelatin and Golf Ball were chosen to compete in BFDIA by either one of the two contest winners, InternPony707 or DegrasssiFan. Book, Yellow Face, and Puffball didn't originally make it, but due to Leafy, Bubble, and Flower's absence, were allowed in. Yellow Face wasn't originally allowed into the voting, but was later allowed due to all of the votes he got, and also joined the game due to Leafy, Bubble, and Flower's absence. Non-returning contestants A Bold name means that this contestant originally competed in the first season. An Italic name means that this contestant would've competed in BFDIA. *''Leafy'' - 607 votes *''Bubble'' - 559 votes *''Flower'' - 313 votes *TV - 287 votes *'Pen' - 285 votes *Nonexisty - 266 votes *'Woody' - 266 votes *Black Hole - 262 votes *'David' - 251 votes *'Blocky' - 239 votes *'Eraser' - 185 votes *Firey Jr. - 179 votes *Taco - 159 votes *8-Ball - 154 votes *Fanny - 153 votes *'Snowball' - 143 votes *Cake - 134 votes *Robot Flower - 119 votes *Remote - 115 votes *Marker - 109 votes *Pie - 104 votes *Balloony - 102 votes *Naily - 100 votes *Cloudy - 97 votes *Lollipop - 95 votes *Lightning - 93 votes *Evil Leafy - 90 votes *Bell - 90 votes *Basketball - 86 votes *Pillow - 79 votes *Barf Bag - 78 votes *Eggy - 77 votes *Clock - 59 votes *Gaty - 54 votes *Grassy - 53 votes *Roboty - 50 votes *Tree - 49 votes *Saw - 36 votes *Bottle - 29 votes * Bracelety - 18 votes Leafy, Bubble, and Flower would've competed, that is, if they were alive/present at the voting results. However, they weren't, meaning they would not join. Despite not joining, TV still became the host of the season. Even if they did get enough votes to join, Woody and Nonexisty would not be eligible to compete because they were dead/non-existent at the time of the voting results. Recommended characters Recommending a character is slightly different from last season. Instead of simply recommending a character in the comments section of a video, you recommend one on a Google rating system (similar to YouTube's rating system). At the end of the voting period (1st through 10th of every month), the 25 recommended characters with the most likes would be featured in the following episode. Copyrighted characters and people are not allowed to be recommended. Trivia * This season has 22 contestants, which is one more than the previous season. ** It will be 23 contestants later due to the prize of BAGUETTE is to choose a recommended character to join BFDIA. ** This may happen very late in BFDIA, due to BAGUETTE not releasing episodes for a long time. * Of the 12 returning contestants, 5 were originally on the Squishy Cherries, and 7 were originally on the Squashy Grapes. * There are 11 boys and 11 girls each in BFDIA. ** The returning contestants are 7 girls and 5 boys, but the the new contestants are 6 boys and 4 girls. * So far, this is the only season TV has hosted, until Puffball got her speaker box and Firey used his speaker box when Pin killed Puffball's. * The episode titles so far, except Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, are said by a character within the respective episode. Puffball said "Yeah, who? I wanna know!", Fries said "Get digging", Firey said "How about Zeeky Boogy Doog!", Pencil said "Shut up and get in the van!", Nickel said "No more snow!", and Pencil said "Oh my god it's a monster!" and, once more, Pencil said "The long-lost Yoyle City!". * Rocky and Bracelety had the highest and lowest amounts of votes (Rocky had 1,008, Bracelety had 18) * All 5 armless contestants from Season 1 (Golf Ball, Ice Cube, Rocky, Spongy, and Tennis Ball) are competing in season 2, along with Nickel, Yellow Face, and Puffball for a total of 8 armless contestants. ** It will be 9 if you also count Pin. * This season has the longest episode: Episode 5a. Another interesting fact is that ever since Episode 5a, many weird and disturbing things have been appearing, such as Rocky drooling purple stuff, Gelatin being insane, and characers die more violently now. * Episodes no longer follow the previous pattern of being released on the 1st of every month, as many delays happened. * Golf Ball wasn't supposed to be in BFDIA but because one of the 2 choosers who recommended her, she joined BFDIA. * BFDIA is on hiatus, so the next release date may not be rare, just delayed. Cary and Michael have highschool finals, and this is the reason. * Match and Pencil seem to be playing Spongy Cake in the intro. Remaining Contestants Bomby 3.png|Bomby|link=Bomby Book 8.png|Book|link=Book Coiny Oficial.PNG|Coiny|link=Coiny Firey2.PNG|Firey|link=Firey BFDIA Fries.png|Fries|link=Fries Gelati BFDIA.png|Gelatin|link=Gelatin Golf Ball2.PNG|Golf Ball|link=Golf Ball Ice Cube.png|Ice Cube|link=Ice Cube Nickel 6.png|Nickel|link=Nickel Neddle2.PNG|Needle|link=Needle Pin 5.png|Pin|link=Pin Pencil 12.png|Pencil|link=Pencil BFDIA Ruby.png|Ruby|link=Ruby Rocky BFDIA Intro.png|Rocky|link=Rocky Spongy.PNG|Spongy|link=Spongy Tennis Ball 9.png|Tennis Ball|link=Tennis Ball Yellow Face BFDIA.png|Yellow Face|link=Yellow Face Eliminated Contestants PuffBall.png|Puffball (possibly in BFDIA 6)|link=Puffball Bubble (without Background).png|Bubble (not an official contestant)|link=Bubble Match2.PNG|Match|link=Match Teardrop 12.png|Teardrop|link=Teardrop Dora 4.png|Dora|link=Dora Donut BFDIA.png|Donut|link=Donut Episode Pages BFDIA E1.png|Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know (Ep. 1)|link=Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know AngryPuffball.PNG|Get Digging (Ep. 2)|link=Get Digging BFDIA E3.png|Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 (Ep. 3)|link=Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 Bfdia 5 pic.png|Zeeky Boogy Doog (Ep. 4)|link=Zeeky Boogy Doog Get in the van.png|Get in the Van (Ep. 5a)|link=Get in the Van File:5b.jpg|BFDIA 5b|link=BFDIA 5b BFDIA 5c.PNG|No More Snow (Ep. 5c)|link=No More Snow AHHAHHAHAH.JPG|It's a Monster (Ep. 5d)|link=It's a Monster BFDIA_5e.PNG|The Long-lost Yoyle City (Ep. 5e)|link=The Long-lost Yoyle City Category:Seasons Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:Object Show